


Happily Mistaken

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Happily Mistaken

Title: Happily Mistaken  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: # 45: Pure  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: A sequel to my first drabble response to this prompt, [Pure Intentions](http://community.livejournal.com/snarry100/156769.html)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Happily Mistaken

~

Harry’s hands shook as he opened his front door.

_I can’t believe I kissed him_...

Tired, Harry headed upstairs, stopping short when he spotted someone standing in the hallway.

“Snape...?”

“That was an effective exit. It appears you’re learned _something_ from me,” Snape said, smirking.

Harry nodded slowly. “You could say that... Um, so, why are you here?”

Harry stepped back as Snape stalked towards him, robes swirling. Blinking, he found himself crowded against a wall.

“You thought you were the only one who’d been entertaining impure thoughts?” Snape asked silkily.

Harry smiled. “Yeah, but I’m happy to be wrong.”

~


End file.
